FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam
The FA-010S (FA-010B) Full Armor ZZ Gundam is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It is an upgrade of the MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics ﻿While it was a successful plan, the MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam was not a permanent fix to MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam's structural issue. On that note, Anaheim Electronics constructed a Full Armor System for the Enhanced ZZ Gundam, adding on many missile launchers and an extra beam cannon. It also added extra armor with anti-beam coating, making it able to withstand even the most powerful of beam attacks for at least 3 seconds. Like its original progenitor, the Full Armor ZZ Gundam is used as an assault mobile suit, able to destroy a large number of mobile suits in a matter of seconds. The additional missile launchers allow the Full Armor ZZ Gundam to bombard its target with a missile volley, giving it even more attack power. While the Full Armor upgrade solved many of the flaws of the previous MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, a new flaw was introduced in the form of the armor's restrictive bulk, which prohibited the transformation system. In order to transform into its G-Fortress mode, the ZZ Gundam would need to entirely shed off the Full Armor parts, returning to its weaker MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam form. Armaments The Full Armor ZZ Gundam retains the regular armaments of the old ZZ Gundam, while adding some new ones. ;*Missile Launchers :The Full Armor package gives the Enhanced ZZ Gundam a series of missile launchers mounted all over its body. This enables the Full Armor ZZ Gundam to bombard targets in combat. Spraying missiles were also mounted on the Full Armor ZZ Gundam, mainly for distraction purposes and countering I-Fields. ;*Large Hyper Mega Cannon :The Full Armor ZZ Gundam is equipped with a large hyper mega cannon. This massive hand-held cannon is as long as the mobile suit is tall and connects directly to the Full Armor ZZ Gundam's power generator through a connector in the backpack. When at full power the large hyper mega cannon can fire a mega particle beam with a power rating of 79.8 MW. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-Sensor :A technological variant of the psycommu system developed by Anaheim Electronics. Although its full capabilities are unknown, its primary purpose was to allow a Newtype pilot to more easily interface with his mobile suit via mental commands. The bio-sensor could also have a rather surprising side effect when the pilot was mentally and emotionally focused enough (usually when angry or upset) to cause the bio-sensor to amplify the power, speed and strength of the mobile suit for a short period of time. ;*Ejectable Armor Components ;*Separable Transformation Components History Though the MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam helped to improve the structural weakness of the original ZZ Gundam, it was not a permanent fix and was only launched once. On that note, Anaheim Electronics constructed a Full Armor System for the Enhanced ZZ Gundam, adding on many missile launchers and an extra beam cannon. Even though the hulking new armament was powerful, it could only be used in mobile suit mode, forcing Judau to purge the Full Armor parts in order to transform into the G-Fortress. During the final battle of the internal conflict within Neo Zeon, Full Armor ZZ launched into battle for the first and only time. Although it did not make many major contributions, it was able to match off with Puru Two's Queen Mansa (being able to withstand its powerful beam attack), before Glemy Toto was sniped down by Roux Louka in her Zeta Gundam. Gallery FA-010S-gff-ver.jpg|Fix Figuration version Fa-010s-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam box art msz-010-doublebeamrifle.jpg|Double beam rifle msz-010-highmegacannon.jpg|High mega cannon msz-010-hyperbeamsaber.jpg|Hyper beam saber Full Armor.jpg FAZZ-Full-Armor-ZZ.png|Full Armor ZZ anime appearance Fazz5.gif|Large hyper mega cannon full_armor_zz_gundam-03673.jpg|Large Hyper Mega Cannon full armor zz.jpg|Full Armor ZZ Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) Notes & Trivia *In its original appearance in ZZ Gundam, the Full Armor ZZ Gundam configuration offered little more than additional protection and additional missiles to the ZZ Gundam's armament. However, future appearances in additional media, video games in particular, would add extra weapons to the Full Armor ZZ Gundam, such as a Beam Cannon mounted on the skirt armor, and the same Hyper Mega Cannon equipped on the FA-010A FAZZ. * Due to the additional mass created by mounting additional armor, the ZZ Gundam's Double Beam Rifle is able to mount directly onto the armor mounted on the right forearm. * In Super Robot Wars Alpha and Alpha Gaiden, the Full Armor ZZ Gundam had a G-Fortress mode that it did not have to purge its armor for. However, this "Banpresto Original" version of the G-Fortress never appeared in any other media. * The concept of a heavily armed and missile-filled armor expansion that prevented transformation may have been inspired by the Armored Valkyrie of Super Dimensional Fortress Macross (known as the first season of Robotech in the United States). References Sc30.jpg 1661898_731416476879031_692616573_n.png b3.jpg External links *Full Armor ZZ Gundam on MAHQ ja:/FA-010S_フルアーマーΖΖガンダム